


Single Rider

by truebluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Park, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truebluecas/pseuds/truebluecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself third-wheeling at the amusement park when a guy in the single riders line catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Fanfic Contest at DestielCon 2016. The limit was 2000 words so that is why I ended it where I did. I may revisit it and add more one day, but for now this is all there is!

Dean loves roller coasters.  This comes as a surprise to people because of the the whole fear of heights thing, even more so when he says he loves it because it feels like flying, his other greatest fear.  But there’s just something so freeing about racing along a track at insane speeds going up and down and looping through the air.

Which is how Dean found himself third-wheeling it with his little brother and his girlfriend at the local amusement park.

It’s not like Dean has a problem with hanging out with Sam and Jess, he does it fairly often, and they never make him feel like he’s not included.  It’s just that on busy days the park enforces a full train rule and the single rider line is in full force, which means as the third wheel Dean has had his fair share of strange and sweaty riding companions.

There was the young girl who had been so confident in line on the platform, babbling about how this was her first time on a REAL coaster, but as soon as they started climbing she was crying and before they even began to drop she started up a shrill scream that lasted the duration of the ride.

Then there was the angsty teenager, snapping gum as she traded snarky remarks with Dean as they waited.  She swallowed her gum on one of the loops and it considerably soured her mood, grumbling when Dean asked if she was alright after hearing her choke and cough through the remainder of the ride.

Then there was the long string of people that just sat awkwardly next to him, acting as if they had to trade words Dean would verbally rip their heads off for no reason.

There was one guy that spent the whole time trying to get Dean to help him hit on Jess.  The only thing that held Dean back from destroying the guy was the possibility of getting thrown out of the park.  And the fact that Jess took matters into her own hands and made it VERY clear she was here with Sam, her boyfriend.  The dude spent the rest of the wait fuming and mumbling to himself.

Or that one couple that got in the single riders line together in an effort to get through more rides and wouldn’t stop making out when they had to separate so one of them could ride with Dean.

Through all of this though, there was one single rider that always caught Dean’s eye.  They always seemed to be in line for the same rides, and Dean really wanted to have a chance to sit next to him if only to sate his interest in the guy.  Dude seemed less than thrilled to be waiting in line, or even at the park in general, and the one time he got on the train before Dean’s group Dean ran to get a look at the picture of his train before it was replaced with his own and the guy was just as stoic at 64 miles per hour as he was stationary.

After the group stopped for lunch they decided to tackle the wait for the tallest coaster in the park, figuring that it’d give them plenty of time for their food to digest.  There was a moment where Sam and Jess were concerned that Dean may want to just go do his own thing in the single riders line and not be their third wheel, but Dean shut them down, explaining that he’d rather enjoy their company while they waited than go through the lonely experience of being a single rider.  And if he thought of a certain lonely single rider as he spoke there was no reason they had to be any wiser.

So they waited. And waited. And waited in the line.  After 2 hours they were finally nearing the platform and Dean caught sight of him again. Stoic Single Rider.  He was just as grumpy as the last time Dean had seen him, arms crossed over a well worn Metallica t-shirt, hair whipped into a frenzy from a day of riding coasters.  Once more Dean found himself wondering what could make someone look that unamused at an amusement park.  Dean found that he spent so long staring that suddenly they were in line together, the row behind Sam and Jess.

Unsurprisingly they didn’t say anything to each other as they got strapped in, though Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t hyperaware of every time they brushed elbows getting settled into place.  His mind was whirring, now that he was sitting next to the guy he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say something to him, or even how to start a conversation if he did.

Soon enough they were leaving the station and climbing that first hill.  As they neared the top Dean had to close his eyes and start counting to himself, the long climb up to the highest hill in the park always made him nervous.  He became a lot more nervous as they clattered to a stop and failed to start moving again. He began to breathe heavier as his eyes burst open, which was a horrible idea seeing as they were easily 300 feet in the air.

“SAMMY!”

“Dean, it’s gonna be alright, just keep your eyes closed.”  
Dean tried to shut his eyes again, tried to ignore the scene of the entire park laid out below him that was now imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

“Too late, Sam, TOO LATE!”

He could hear his brother and Jess talking in hushed tones trying to figure out the best way to calm him down when neither of them were able to really turn around and talk to him.  Especially as others in the train began to lose their calm as well.

“It’s very admirable that you get on these rides if you’re afraid of heights,” a deep voice commented from beside him.  Dean’s gaze immediately snaps to Stoic Single Rider, who is watching him carefully, tone calming.  Dean’s aware again that his breathing is a little heavy as he tries to work out what was said to him and how to respond as adrenaline floods his veins.

“Uh, yeah, I guess?” Is his reply.

“My brother refuses to ride anything taller than a couple hundred feet, so I am always forced to ride this one alone.”

“But you’ve been riding every coaster alone all day.” The words are out of Dean’s mouth before he can stop them.  To his credit the guy doesn’t even flinch at the observation, at most his head tilts a little to the side, but his eyes stay non-judgemental as he holds Dean’s attention.

“Yes, today would be an exception.  My brother had recently broken up with his girlfriend and had been quite distraught when he suggested a ‘brother bonding trip.’  However, I shouldn’t have been surprised when he picked me up with her in the passenger seat.  They maintain a very on-again-off-again relationship.”  Dean can’t help but huff a laugh at that.

“Then why’d you even get in the car?”

“Gabriel had already bought my ticket, there seemed to be no reason not to enjoy a free trip to the amusement park.” He replied, head tilting a little more to the side as if the reason was obvious and he was trying to understand how Dean had missed it.  Dean outright laughs at that.  It is cut off by a voice crackling to life over the speaker to their right.

“Attention riders, there has been a technical difficulty with the ride but it should be taken care of shortly.  We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience.”  The announcement is ended with a screech and suddenly Dean is once more aware of just how high above the ground he is.  His hands fidget on the handlebar in front of him, trying to grip tighter despite his sweaty palms as he attempts to keep his breathing normal.

“I must say that I am very grateful that they did not insist I stay with them.  They are rather proficient at public displays of affection and it gets to be more than a little awkward for anyone in the surrounding area.”  This time when Dean looks back over the guy is looking down at his hands resting on the bar, only for him to look back up and meet Dean’s eyes again.

“That’s gotta suck, man.  My brother and his girlfriend can be sickeningly sweet, sure,” there’s an indignant “hey!” called back from the car in front of them, “but they at least don’t make it uncomfortable to spend time with them.”

“That’s kind of them.  It must make waiting in line much more enjoyable.”

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Dean agrees as he looks over the guy’s face.  His tone remained rather neutral when he said the statement, but Dean can see the wistfulness in his eyes.  He’s about to offer that he join them for the rest of the day when the train lurches forward eliciting cheers and startled screams as they climb the last few feet and take the plunge down the other side.

Dean’s not ashamed to admit that he screams most of the way along the track.  But the guy next to him must find it amusing, seeing that he’s cracked a smile, so Dean feels almost proud and counts it as a win.

He’s still catching his breath when they reach the station and are released from their seats.  Dean once again is turning to offer their company for the rest of the day to find that the guy is already on the stairs exiting the station.  His face falls.

“Well, go see if he wants a friend to wait in line with!”  Jess calls, he looks over to find them both looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t want to just ditch you guys.”

“Dude, it’s cool.  You have your phone we can reach you when we’re ready to leave.” Sam encourages.

“Alright,” Dean nods before taking off down the stairs.

He scans the crowd once he’s down the stairs, hoping he didn’t hesitate too long when he spots the familiar dark hair off to the side of the walkway, head bowed as the guy squints at his phone.

“Hey!” Dean calls as he jogs up to the guy who’s head pops up to look at Dean in confusion. “Hey,” he repeats again now that they’re standing together.  “You ran off before I could ask if you wanted someone to hang out in line with you.  I mean, if you’re interested we could hang out in line… Together.  Or we can even join Sam and Jess if you want. I mean, there’s no, um, no reason to have to keep going it alone if you don’t want.”  His courage fades as he extends his invitation, eventually talking to the ground.  Met with silence he decides to glance up and is met with a smiling face as radiant as the sun.

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem man.” Dean smiles in return.  They stand there for a bit just smiling at each other before something occurs to Dean.  “Hey, um, since we’re gonna be hanging out, what’s your name?  I didn’t catch it when we were stranded at the top of the coaster.”

Stoic Single Rider laughs, officially no longer befitting of his nickname and replies beaming, “Cas.  Nice to meet you…?”

“Dean.”  They shake hands, maybe a touch too long.

“Hello, Dean.”

  



End file.
